Past Smiles
by CrystalBVB
Summary: Not another "simpethy for innocent little Joker" story. This is how Joker got his scars, and the story of the first girl he ever killed...
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a random story idea I felt like writing. Enjoy!**

**The Joker never forgot a single date, a single time, a single name, or a single face. Not of those he shared a past with, or those who he killed. He never forgets anything… So why does he pretend to forget how he got his scars? Why does he change the story every time? He remembers all too well… and so to I. This is the story of how madness began, the story of how the Joker was born… and the story of how I died.**

**Past Smiles **

(Chapter 1: New Girl)

I remember how I first met him. I had just moved to Gotham from England with my older sister and brother-in-law, and was starting Gotham High… right in the middle of the academic year.

I remember exactly how I looked. I was always short. Pale skin. Long black hair with neon green highlights that always covered the left side of my face completely... Thin, hourglass figure. I always ware black, torn jeans, rock band shirts, thick black eyeliner, and loads of studded jewellery and bullet belts.

Despite my brave looks I was anything but brave. I remember as I walked into the class room on that dark, dingy day, I was more scared than I had ever been in this situation. I walked in slowly. I felt if I walked too quickly the other students would attack me like a pack of wolves. They defiantly looked like wolves to me. Glaring, hateful eyes that bore right through my soul, fangs and claws bared, ready to strike… Wolves were all they could be, and I was the dear caught in their sights.

"Class," Mr Shark began. "this is our new student, Angel Johna. Please make her feel… Welcome." Thought is words were kinds, his face and tone held the same hate as the students. In his voice, a coded command to hunt and kill.

I heard whispers and murmurs from the other kids. "What a freak!" "She is so an Emo." "Someone call Arkham, I think one of their patients escaped!" followed by laughter.

"Seattle down class!" Mr Shark sapped. "Angel, sit over here with Jack" He pointed to a dark corner of the room, so dark I couldn't see the boy sitting there… the little-boy-jack who would become the most infamous villain in the world.

Mr Shark grabbed my wrist and pulled me over to the dark corner and sat me in the chair like a master controlling his dog. As insulted as I was, I kept my mouth shut and just sat there.

I soon got used to the darkness, and that's when I saw him… Pale white skin, black "emo" style hair, bright green eyes…. He seemed to dress a lot like me. Skulls covered his shirt, black jeans, a chained belt, he even ware black eyeliner and had his nails painted black. I couldn't deny I liked him already.

"H… Hi…" I finally spoke, but Jack just stared at me silently. I heard other kids whispering, saying "if she keeps trying to talk to him we just might get to watch him kill her." And "their both as insane as each other, talk about being a freak"

I decided to ignore everyone, and started to doodle on my book. I winced a little as the back of my hand started hurting, where there was a deep cut embedded in my skin. It was turning black, purple and green, but I ignored it. It was just a silly cut. I've had much, much worse before… But suddenly a cold hand grabbed my hand and lifted it up to Jack's face.

"Your hand's badly infected…" He barely whispered. I don't know why, but his voice sounded strangely comforting to me.

"Oh…. It doesn't matter, I'm ok" I smiled a little and tried to take my hand back but he only gripped it tighter.

"You could die if you don't get that seen to by a professional…" He pressed a frozen hand to my forehead. "Your already burnin up…"

"Really? I hadn't noticed." I was lyig through the skin of my teeth now. I felt like I was dying! But I could never let anyone know… or my dad would be… never mind!

"I'll take you to the nurse when class is over…" His eyes finally met mine and I couldn't help but blush a little. "I'm Jack" He gave an ever so slight smile. It was only for a split second, but still a smile none the less.

"I'm Angel…" I smiled a little back at him.


	2. Chapter 2: Insane Friends

**Ok, so I showed the start of this story to a friend of mine and he had a few complaints. I know alot of people hate the idea of makeing a "simpathy story" for the Joker's past but this isnt really that. Sure, people are bound to feel a bit of simpathy towards Joker for his past, but he's not exactly the innocent one in this story ither. He's still a sick and twisted kid but not quite as mad as he is when he becomes the Joker. So dont worry, this isnt a typical "Joker was an innocent with a bad past so we should feel sorry for him." This is an idea of how Joker got his scars and how he got the name of Joker. This is the next chapter, please just be patiant with me. Enjoy!**

(Chapter 2: Insane Friends)

The next day, for the first time in my life, I couldnt wait to get to school. Although Jack acted strange all day yesterday, hardly ever spoke and didnt seem to be the most friendly of people, I liked him. For once someone listened to me, even the things I said seemed like something only a crazy person would say. By rights, I'd be in Arkham if I told someone else half the things I said.

I ignored the strange looks I was given as I walked into the class and sat at the table beside Jack. After the other day it didnt take long before I was used to the dark. I felt Jack grab my now bandaged hand, and place a hand on my forehead. His eyes seemed to see right through me. "Your fevers going down... I thought you were meant to stay at home."

"Maby I didnt want to." I smirked a little at him. I was about to ask how he was, when another boy, the school jack ass called Ashley, grabbed me by my shoulders and pulled me to my feet before shoving me into another student. "HEY!" I growled at him.

"Why do you keep your face hidden like that?" He sneered. "Your face is always hidden behind that emo hair of yours."

"Wouldnt you like to know." I stood up and stepped back, but Ashley grabbed me and pinned me to the wall by my neck.

The other students laughed and jeared as he closed his hand on my throat tighter to the point I couldnt breathe. I tried to fight back but I was too weak, the lack of oxigen was already fogging my mind. I felt Ashley's rough hand pull my hair to one side. I tried to hide my face but it was useless. On my face, from the corner of my lip to just beneeth my ear was a long, gnarled scar. My vision started to blur but I could hear the shocked gasps and screams of the other students... then they began laughing.

Suddenly I felt the hand release me and I fell to my knees. I gasped for breath and my vision slowly came back in time to see Jack on the floor kneeling over Ashley, punching his face until blood splattered the wall beside them. Jack growled as he continued to beat Ashley senseless, his eyes blazeing with rage. I just froze, I couldnt move. He always seemed so calm with me, but now he was rageing!

"Leave Angel alone!" Jack growled and pulled out a knife.

"Jack! No!" I grabbed his hand and snatched up the knife, throwing it into the bin before pulling Jack off Ashley and pulling him out of the class room into an empty janiter cupbord. "Jack, calm down, its just me." I placed my hands on ither side of his face, trying to calm him."

Eventually his ragged breatheing calmed and the rage in his eyes died down. He slumped agaist the door and sighed slowly. "I... I'm sorry..." He whispered softly to me. "Are... are you ok?..."

"I'm fine Jack... Really, I'm fine." I smiled softly, but he only frowned. I shuddered a little as I felt his fingers against my neck, where black and red marks were now resting from being strangled by Ashley.

"He hurt you... Badly..." He suddenly pulled his hand away, shakeing. "Why arent you running away from me? Why arent you scared?... I could have killed him if you hadnt stopped me... I could have killed you... I almost wanted to." He started to shake, getting angry again.

"You get too angry Jack... I dont know why I'm not scared, all I know is I'm not... I guess I'm just crazy like that." I laughed. "No need to be so serious Jack..." I felt the smile fall from my face. "Why so serious?..."

"Angel... I'm insane... I'm going completly mad and I... I dont know what to do... I want so bad to hurt people but part of me screams to stop! So many voices are in my head telling me to do so many things! It hurts but I dont want to act on them... but at the same time I do!" He ran his hand through his hair in frustration, looking me up and down like an animal eyeing his prey.

"Telling you to do stuff?... like what?" I asked. I was so curious, I couldnt help but ask. Something compelled me to know everything about him. I didnt care if he was insane, if he could hurt me or even kill me. Hell knows I didnt care for my own life at all.

I gasped as I felt him grab me and pin me against the door in his place, his face leering over me. "Telling me to do... all sorts of things to you." He growled in my ear as he pinned me harder against the door, hos body pressed right against mine.

"L.. like what?..." I whispered and shuddered against him.

"To touch you... Telling me I want to... I want to kill you... hurt you... torture your little body till you loose your mind. I want to hear you scream, to feel your blood seeping between my fingers, your body going cold against mine." He began to breathe heavily in my ear, his body shakeing. He pulled away and stepped back all of a sudden. "But at the same time... I dont want to... I... I'm too scared to even touch you... incase I break you... I feel like your the first good thing I've ever had in my life and I do not want to loose it... I dont want to lose you."

By that point, I couldnt speak. Something seemed to posess me. I couldnt belive my own mind. I thrilled at the words he was telling me. Some twisted part of me was enjoying the idea that he felt so passionately about killing me, and thrilled at the idea of him tortureing me till I screamed for him. I hardly knew him, he wanted to hurt me, and at the same time he seemed too scared to lay a finger on me... I was going crazy, I knew I was... but I didnt care. I loved it. He made me feel alive for once, crazy or not. Sure if I ever went allong with what he wanted to do I'd be locked away in Arkahm for sure... but I couldnt care less.

"Ok... so... looks like I finally met someone crazy as me... one hell of a crazy friend." I smiled up at him.

"Friend?..." He looked confused. Asif I'd spoken in a foren language.

"Well, thats what we are, arent we?"

"Yea... I guess... we are friends." He grinned at me and I hugged him tightly. I didnt wanna let go.

And that was the day me and crazy old Jack became friends. I never expected anything to happen like this from moveing to Gotham, but at the time I was so glad it did! But little did I know what kind of madness was around the corner...


End file.
